


Do you want to watch?

by NessaTinuviel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, bottomJongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaTinuviel/pseuds/NessaTinuviel
Summary: Jongup knew that it wasn’t appropriate place to finger himself, but he wasn’t even able to recall the last time when  masturbate properly.





	Do you want to watch?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my shitty English, I'm not a native speaker ;.;  
> Enjoy this little Jonglo smut  
> I wrote this like in 30 minutes so don't expect too much  
> also  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5TmbMGjeVg  
> this fits that shit perfectly

Jongup knew that it wasn’t appropriate place to finger himself, but he wasn’t even able to recall the last time when masturbate properly.   
Firstly he checked carefully if there’s no cameras in his and Junhong’s hotel room. Then he took a long, warm shower to relax all muscles and cleaned himself carefully.

-Now it’s your turn.- he informed Zelo still covered only by a white towel. 

-It’s everything all right?- asked Choi suspiciously.- You’re kind of red. 

-It’s just…- Moon was observing the maknae taking off his shirt. It definitely wasn’t a striptease, but Junhong’s movements were unbelievable sexy. Not to mention, that Jongup had actually a crush on younger man.- The water was a little bit too hot.- he almost choked when he saw subtle lines of his abs.

-Oh, all right.- maknae got up from the bed still in his tight, black pants from their last concert. Moon could clearly see outlines of Zelo’s cock, which made him even more aroused.

-Take your time.- the dancer gave the other man a cheerful smile.

Jongup almost busted with happiness when the door closed after Zelo. He lied down on the bed and slowly uncovered himself. The cold air teased his heated body. He shivered and closed his eyes. In the background he heard sounds of showering. 

He slowly touched his nipples. His fingers slowly caressed his body. What it would be like if those fingers was Zelo’s?

Moon usually tried not to involve his crush in his dirty imaginations, but today, he simply couldn’t stop himself. 

Zelos fingers were lot more longer than Jongup’s so they would reach his sweet spot easily. His lips would caress Moon’s body… 

Finally Jongup entered his asshole with one finger. It was more painfull than he was prepared to be. He hissed quietly. But it was also a lot more exciting than ever before. Maybe because of the image of Zelo’s face in his mind. 

The dancer slowly added a second finger and almost cried out loud. He felt a burning pain down in his butt. God, he should’ve bought a lube.  
He gradually started moving his fingers again, each thrust a little deeper. After 10 minutes of masturbating pain gradually transformed into pleasure. Jongup was quietly moaning while restraining tears form falling down his face. Fuck, he missed that so fucking much.

He slowly started to climax when suddenly he heard the sound of opening doors. 

-Jongup?- the older boy freezed. He was so occupied with masturbating that he didn’t catch the moment of turning off the shower.

He slowly opened his eyes just to see a huge shook painted on Zelo’s face. 

-Yeah?- Moon felt like that was his only chance. 

He thrusted his fingers even more deeper almost hitting his prostate. The boy barely restrained himself from moaning. 

-I’m going to…- maknae clearly didn’t know what to do, maybe he wasn’t even sure what was happening here.- Brush my teeth, yeah brush my teeth.- he rapidly turned around and disappeared behind the bathroom’s doors. 

-You can watch, if you want.- said Jongup without thinking.- I don’t really mind having an audience. 

What the hell was he doing? He probably just lost his chance to slowly approach Zelo and finally confessing to him. Now he probably looked like a slut in his eyes.  
-You sure?- a timid question reached Jongup’s ears.

-Yes.- he tried to loosen himself more by widening the almost nonexisting gap between his fingers. A sudden wave of pain and pleasure reached even the deepest corner of his body. A faint moan escaped his chopped lips right when Zelo appeared again in front of him. 

-Sit here.- Jongup opened his legs and made a space for maknae between them. 

Zelo with hesitation sat down in front of Moon and gave him a surprised stare.

-Are you disgusted?- asked Jongup moving his bare feet to maknae’s crotch. Younger man shivered but didn’t move away.

-No…- he whispered and blushed when Moon placed his leg on his shoulder.

-Good.- Jongup smiled.

-Does it feel good?- Zelo was much more curious than the dancer would ever expect. 

-It’s breath-taking.- the man wiggled his fingers inside him.

-So why you were crying?- maknae’s member finally responded and began getting hard.

-Because it’s painful sometimes. 

-So why are you doing that?- his checks was even more red right now. 

-Pain could be also a pleasure.- he answered.

-Ah.

-Do you want to touch me down there?- Jongup took his slippery fingers out and lifted on his elbows. 

-I don’t want to hurt you.- Zelo covered his face in his huge hands. If those long fingers wouldn’t be careful they could easily tear Jongup.

-You just have to do that slowly. Unfortunately I don’t have any lube. 

-Coconut oil will do?- asked maknae suddenly taking the initiative.

-I think so.- Jongup encouraged him with a smile.

A minute later Junhong came back with an oil with a shy smile on his lips.

Oh God, how a single man could be that glorious with his slender build, muscular arms and this handsome face? Jongup felt like a miracle just has happened.

Zelo slowly entered his long finger inside of Moon’s asshole. Older man shivered and took a deep breath.

-Does it hurt?- tapper was seriously worried.

-No, just keep going…- dancer panted. His whole body was shivering under the touch and gaze of younger man. Yeah, that was what he was longing for so much.

A second finger slowly was added. Few droplets of oil dripped down man’s arse on the white sheets. No one of them cared about such a trivial thing right now.   
Zelo’s fingers reached places inside Jongup’s body that remained untouched since now. 

-Can I add third?

-God, yes….- Moon arched, his hand grabbed the cushion lying next to him. He has never felt such a pleasure in his life.

When the third finger was slowly added a choking gasp escaped his lips and he saw multiple dots swimming in his vision. He cried out loud and moaned softly.  
-Junhong…- he moaned and grabbed collar of Zelo’s shirt to pull the boy closer.

Three fingers rubbing vigorously his inside were driving him crazy with pleasure.

-Yes, right there!- he wasn’t even sure what he was talking, panting almost. He felt like an animal in heat. He just wanted Zelo to hit his sweet spot and make him cum. And then enter him and destroy him completely. 

Suddenly maknae twisted his fingers in a different way than before and hit older man’s prostate. 

Jongup came with a scream silenced by Zelo’s kiss. 

The sensation from simply touching lips with younger one was even more pleasure full than previous fingering.

-I love you Choi Junhong.- Jongup felt tears streaming down his face.- I fucking love you.

Zelo placed his head on older man’s chest.

-I love you too Hyung. 

Jongup slowly caressed maknae’s blond hair. 

-I… I don’t know what to say…- he stuttered. 

Choi raised his head and gave him another kiss.

-Can I enter you Hyung?

-Yeah.

-I uhm, actually have a condom…- Zelo blushed again.

-You…- Jongup laughed.- Did you plan this?

-Not really, but it turned out great.

Zelo pulled a condom out of his pocket and then slowly took of his pants then his boxers. Moon gasped. He knew that maknae is not only big with his height, but what he saw made him nervous and scared. 

-How the fuck you’re so big?- he was staring at at least 6 inches long penis of his beloved maknae.

-I was drinking a lot of milk.- he responded while putting on a condom.- Don’t worry I’ll be gentle.

-You talk like you’ve done it multiple of times.- bragged Jongup.

 

-You’re my first.- Zelo blushed again. He was so adorable.- I’m putting in.

Moon didn’t really knew what was happening next. He felt a sudden intrusion and pain radiating from his ass. Then a hot wave of pleasure spreaded across his body. He was panting, moaning and almost shouting Junhong’s name with his every thrust. 

 

Moon embraced tightly his lover and hid his face in Zelo’s chest. His legs entwined around rapper’s waist.

He felt Choi’s heavy breath next to his ear, his lips kissing powerfully his neck.

 

None of them were moaning any words, just meaningless sounds. 

Jongup didn’t remember how many times did he cum, but when they finally lied down on bed, breathing heavily, he was totally worn out.

-Hyung… we should probably take a shower.- Zelo whispered.

-Later.- Moon Jongup slowly embraced sweaty body of his beloved maknae.- We still have time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't hate this and me ;.;  
> Sorry for all the mistakes  
> First time writing smut, awkward right? xd


End file.
